Mortal kombat x reversed kombat
by jimzy123
Summary: Mortal kombat x reversed Set twenty years after reversed kombat a new generation of fighters prepares to enter kombat to fight the fallen god bo-rai cho and the revenants created by reiko must read mortal kombat 9 reversed kombat


Mortal kombat x reversed

Set twenty years after reversed kombat a new generation of fighters prepares to enter kombat to fight the fallen god bo-rai cho and the revenants created by reiko must read mortal kombat 9 reversed kombat

Prologe part one

"Milenia ago the emporor raiden sought war on the realms merging them with his own earthrealm. After eons of fighting the elder gods decided to even the playing field and create a tournament called mortal kombat. Only with ten straight victories could the emporor take a realm after receiving visions of a future where the roles where reversed did things get confusing. The thunder god shao khan saw a future where all the realms faced armageddon and the forces of good failed using these visions he helped the outworlds chosen champion shang tsung defeat raidens champion liu kang. Upon thinking it was over the kombatants returned to outworld to prepare the next generation of fighters for the next tournament. That is when raiden found a way around the ten victory rule by creating one tournament and recruiting shang tsungs freind quan chi to kill him. After many injuries to kombatants and a feirce battle between the monks they joined forces to defeat the emporor but quan chi's lust for glory lead to his death at the hands of shang tsung. Thinking the battle was over the outworld kombatants returned home once again only for raiden to announce war on outworld breaking the rules of mortal kombat. Sending his shadow priests to kill all the kombatants from both realms at the request from his head priest reiko. After a long battle and many deaths on both sides raiden was finally killed by the tarkatan baraka who was killed by shao khan playing right into the plans set by reiko and the fallen god bo-rai cho whos netherrealm army and revenants created from the dead fighters are now attacking" finishes a huge man walking through a chopper "well you wanted the story there it is"

"Kotal were nearly at the back door to shao khans sky temple" a woman says from the front of the chopper.

"Good work davorah as soon as we land we infiltrate and get tonthe portal killing any of these things that get in our way" kotal says

"A good plan in theory but what about revanants" a man in dark green asks

"Thats where we come in chameleon sindel is already on the ground waiting for us" he says as a spear smashes through the cockpit window killing the pilot "what the hell" kotal asks

He turns back seeing a man in black with yellow accents standing there and he pulls the pilots head off "get over here" he calls as he does this

"Oh great scorpion" kotal says catching the next spear "damn im good" he says pulling the revenant towards him punching him in the face. Ducking as the dead warrior swings a dagger at him and kicking him back.

"Son of a bitch" chameleon says tackeling scorpion out of the open door for scorpion to attach a spear to the side of the chopper and hanging on with the ninja holding his foot.

Kotal stops to catch his breath before seeing a man in blue behind him "oh come on" he says dodging a punch before landing punch after punch into the revenants face sending him back.

"Im back" scorpion says ready to punch the warrior who drops down punching sub zero in the balls and tripping scorpion chameleon appears from nowhere grabbing sub zero and throwing him off the chopper as scorpion swings a sword at him kotal tackles him out of the door.

The two kombatants hit the ground and jump tonthere feet "so eager to die huh" scorpion says

"Arnt you getting a little ahead of your self" kotal says cracking his knuckles

"Not likely" scorpion says vanashing in a burst of flames and appearing behind kotal punching him in the head.

The outworldian stumbles forward pulling his sword from his back and throwing it at the spectre who ducks to be met by a knee to the chin. "Come in get up you undead fuck" kotal says raising his fists.

The ninja laughs flipping to his feet and jumping into the air and aiming a kick at kotals head who grabs his foot slamming him into the ground and stamping on his face breaking scorpions neck killing him.

"Well that was easy" he says as a ball of ice connects with his back the kombatant turns seeing sub zero. "That was unpleasantly cold"

"Shut up" the revanent says ice sliding the young kombatant causing him to flip onto his back "and now you die" he says charging an ice blast before a shot rings out and a bullet passes through his head.

"Wrong again" davorah says limping over "get up kotal they wont stay dead long

"Good work landing the chopper" kotal says "im glad your both alive"

"The men not so much" chameleon says

"Add it to the list of things im gonna kick bo-rai chos ass for" kotal says

At shao khans sky temple the thunder god is battling bo-rai chos demons side by side with havik a god from the realm of chaos"we cant hold them off forever shao"

"Dont worry havik the mortals will be here soon" raiden says throwing a bolt of lightning in to the back of a revanant who steps forward before turning round revealing the undead face of shang tsung "i hope"

In the dead forest sindel is fighting the demons and revenants when a laser just misses her followed by a punch sending the woman flying before she is killed a sword embedsbin kanos shoulder

"Kotal kahn" the revanent says removing the sword

"This isent you kano the kano i heard of would never hitt a beautiful lady now im gonna beat to down"

Please review


End file.
